Waiting For You
by Kitkat23316
Summary: [AsuCaga] I have always been waiting for you...
1. The Late Night Incident

**Waiting for You**

Prologue

"Athrun?"

"Yeah Cagalli?"

"Why do you have to go to the PLANTS?"

"Because, I need to make sure that the PLANTS supreme council members aren't planning anything to escalate the war."

Cagalli sighed.

"I promise, I'll come back to you." Athrun said as he took Cagalli's hand. He moved his thumb back and forth on the ring he gave her.

_It has been 3 months since Athrun left me for the PLANTS. Being an Orb Representative is so hard; there are no guidebooks for these kinds of politics. Everyone is so harsh here…_

Ch.1 **The Late Night Incident**

_It's so late…and cold._

A loud crash. Screaming came from the lounge downstairs.

Cagalli got out of bed and put on anything she could find. She knew one thing. She had to get out. She put on a gray thermal and a pink furry jacket. Then she slipped into a pair of jeans she found lying on her bed.

She tied all her blankets together and even her curtains and tied all of that to her bedpost.

Cagalli tried to scale the backside of the Atha Manor.

She was so scared, for her life, and for everyone in the house.

_Where's Athrun? I..I.._

A horrific scream came from the back of the mansion.

It was Cagalli…

She had fallen from her 5th story suite.

Someone had untied the blankets.


	2. The Diagnosis

Ch. 2 **The Diagnosis**

_What happened? Where am I?_

Cagalli looked around and saw…nothing she could understand.

"Oh, Lady Cagalli! Thank heavens you're awake now! You fell from your suite, dear." Said someone Cagalli didn't recognize.

Cagalli just kept staring at the strange person, with a confused look on her face.

"Miss Cagalli? It's me…Myrna!"

Just then, someone dressed in a long white coat with many strange instruments walked into the room.

"Hello Lady Cagalli. I am Doctor Yorino. I will be diagnosing you now.

"Myrna? Doctor Yorino? Who is that?" Cagalli weakly said.

She tried lifting her arm. It was wrapped in something. Her leg was lifted up. Her head was wrapped up in this white cloth.

"What? She doesn't remember me?" Myrna asked the doctor.

"Well, I'm guessing she has…a severe case of amnesia. She probably fell on her legs then flipped forward and smashed her head against the ground." The doctor diagnosed.

"I'll have to do a number of tests now." The doctor said as he got the stethoscope and light. He flashed the light in Cagalli's eye and put the stethoscope against her chest.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!?!? STOP IT!" Cagalli screamed as she lashed out in rage.

She began jerking around violently.

"What's wrong with her?!?"

"I don't know! Here, help me hold her down!"

"NO! STOP IT! I WON'T LET YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME! I—"

_I'm so sleepy...I—_

The doctor had sedated her.

"Okay, I've got her on a sedatives and she should be out for the rest of the day. We'll take it from here." The doctor said.


	3. Unwanted News

Ch. 3 **Unwanted News**

Athrun dropped his suitcase.

"What? Cagalli's in the hospital?" he said.

"I'll try to get there as soon as I can…"

He put the phone back on the receiver.

"I'm sorry Mr. Chairman. Please, take my commentary statement on the PLANTS' decision on what to do about the Earth Alliances' nuclear attack."

"It's alright Athrun. I understand. I shall arrange a shuttle escort to Orb immediately."

"Thank you Chairman."

_3 Hours Later…at the L4 PLANT Armory 1…_

_Huh? What the…Someone's holding a sign with my name on it at the docking bay._

"Hello Athrun. I am supposed to escort you to Lady Cagalli. I worked as a maid at the Atha Manor. Here is your shuttle ticket." The lady said as she handed the shuttle pass to Athrun.

"Thank you. Um, work_ed_?"

"Oh, yes, I suppose you haven't been properly informed about the whole situation. But please, let's walk over to our shuttle and we'll discuss it on the way."

Athrun nodded.

"So, what exactly happened to Cagalli?"

"At approximately 11:15 P.M. a group of 6 criminals broke into the Atha Manor. Three other maids were murdered on the scene; I luckily was able to sneak out the back. They stole a great deal of valuable items. I presume they had an agenda and a list of what they wanted. Miss Cagalli hasn't been able to speak to us about what happened to her, but the doctor presumes she fell from her suite trying to escape and hit her head, right arm, and left leg."

"What? What else did the doctor say?"

"Well, I think you should see for yourself. She's at the Onogoro Island Hospital. A limo outside the landing docks will take us there. Now get some rest, we should be in Orb in a few hours."

Athrun laid his head back and closed his eyes. And drifted off to sleep…


	4. A Different Person

Ch. 4 **A Different Person**

"Master Athrun!"

Athrun slowly opened his eyes.

"We're here."

"I see the limo; we should go now if we don't want the press all over us."

Athrun and the maid got up and got into the limo.

"I can see you're worried from the look on your face."

Athrun looked out the window.

_I hope the PLANTS consider my recommendations and think about the comments I made… After Cagalli recovers, I'll then choose my next step for stopping the war. If she just broke her arm and leg and hit her head then she should be okay. _

"Oh my, we're here already! This is where I must leave you; she's in the imperial suite on the third floor. They know someone's coming to see her so they'll let you in."

Athrun stepped out of the limo.

_What awaits me in there? I have no idea what exactly happened to her._

He saw someone at the reception desk.

"Excuse me, I'm here to see Orb Representative Cagalli Yula Atha. My name is Athrun Zala. Could you tell her I'm here?"

"Oh…" The receptionist seemed uneasy.

"Um, we can't contact her at the moment. You can go on ahead and see her." The receptionist said.

"Thank you." Athrun said as he took the elevator to the third floor.

"Sir, are you the one that was supposed to come in to see Lady Cagalli? If not, you are authorized to leave this area immediately." The elevator guard said.

"Yes, I am. My name is Athrun Zala."

The guard nodded and opened the security gate separating the third floor and the elevator.

Athrun immediately knew which room to go to. Obviously, it was the one where there were many Orb Officers surrounded the door.

"Cagalli? Are you oka_—_, huh?!?"

There were bloody clothes hanging on the window sill. Cagalli was knocked out on the hospital bed.

"She has amnesia."

"What?!? Kira?"

"I got here a couple hours ago. I was shocked too. Lacus is getting some food for us. I expected that you would be here, so I asked her to get one more meal from the café."

"Oh...thanks. Has she spoken a word to you yet?"

"No, she just looked at me with a confused face and fell asleep again… If it's alright with you I'm gonna go help Lacus, she probably is having some trouble downstairs at the café." Kira said as he walked out the door.

"Okay." Athrun said as he walked over to Cagalli.

She opened her eyes and sat upright.

"Who are you?"

"Cagalli?!?"

Athrun was confused that she couldn't even remember him.

He took her hand with the ring he gave her on it.

She looked down at it then into Athrun's eyes.

"Who is this Cagalli? She must've been important to you…" Cagalli said not knowing who she even was.

"You are Cagalli. I gave you this ring." Athrun said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry I can't remember you." She said as she laid down to sleep.

"It's okay…" Athrun said, his voice breaking up.

Kira and Lacus came back in with the food.

"She doesn't remember me…" Athrun said looking down.

"You probably can jog her memory by taking her out to town tomorrow. Take her to familiar places." Kira suggested.

"That sounds good, I'll tell the doctor." Lacus said as she left the room.

"Fine." Athrun said.


	5. Remembering The Past

Ch. 5** Remembering the Past**

Cagalli came outside with Athrun.

"So, what are we doing today? And what's your name?" Cagalli asked.

"My name's Athrun Zala. I'm gonna take you to familiar places so you can remember."

Cagalli sighed and looked up at the trees.

_Where am I gonna take her? The Archangel!_

"Comon!" Athrun said as he grabbed her hand and ran to the Orb docks.

There it stood, the legendary Archangel class ship, the Archangel.

Athrun stood in wonder, thinking about all the memories still onboard that ship,

"What an ugly ship." Cagalli said.

_She doesn't remember the Archangel?!? Then…let's just walk around…or better yet…_

"Comon Cagalli!" Athrun said taking her hand again and running with her to the other side of town.

"Athrun? Where are you taking me?" Cagalli said as Athrun kept pulling her ahead.

He stopped.

_If this doesn't work I don't know what else._

Cagalli looked up.

It all came back to her.

Her father, The EAF attacking Orb, The Kusenagi, The Archangel, The Eternal, Kira, Lacus, Jachin Due, Strike Rouge, the engagement ring, Athrun.

She collapsed on her knees and sobbed.

Athrun was relieved she remembered. It worked. He looked at the memorial for Cagalli's father and payed his respects and thanks.

"Cagalli?"

"Athrun…" Cagalli said as she embraced him.

"I came back…" Athrun said as his eyes watered in joy.

"I have always been waiting for you…you have always been in my heart…"

They kissed, and they walked up to the memorial.

"I really have, I really have been, waiting for you. And you came back…"


End file.
